Hot for the Teacher
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: A young Maya is failing history class, so she makes a special offer to her teacher in an attempt to raise her grade. Resulting in an unforgettable hot nighttime experience in bed. *Rated M for very mature smutty situations.


It was the end of history class and all of the students had just received their tests back. The bell had rung and students were leaving the classroom. Eventually everyone had left except for Maya who approached her teacher: Cory, and said, "Mr. Matthews. I know I failed my last test, but is there anything I can do to get my grades up. I really have to pass this class." Cory then said, "I'm sorry Maya. The time period I offered those extra credit assignments is passed. There's nothing else I can offer right now to get your grades up." A desperate looking Maya then said, "But I can't fail this class Mr. Matthews. I need to get my GPA up. I'll do anything to improve my grade." Cory then said, "I'm sorry Maya, but there's nothing I can offer you." Maya took a deep breath and then said, "What about something _I_ can offer _you_." Maya then loosened her shirt and pulled her collar down while leaning forward, exposing much of her cleavage to Cory. Cory's face turned red as Maya said, "My body. No clothes on. Completely yours for an _A+_ in this class." Cory took a deep breath and said, "No Maya. That would be wrong. I'm a teacher and you're my student. Good day." Cory then got up and walked quickly out of the room as Maya simply watched Cory walk away and smirked.

Cory was at the swimming pool and had just finished swimming some laps. He stepped out of the water in his swimming suit and suddenly bumped into Maya who was wearing a gold colored bikini. Maya then said, "Oh hello there Mr. Matthews." Cory then said, "Oh. Hi Maya." Maya smiled as she said, "Hey. Do you like my new bikini? It makes my body look good, doesn't it?" Cory quickly looked at Maya's body and the tight bikini on it. His face turned a bit red as he said, "Yes. It does." Maya then leaned over to Cory's ear as she said, "I'll go with you into the family bathroom and take it off right now for an _A+_ in history." Cory then backed away as he said, "No Maya. You can't get success like that. Goodbye." Cory then walked away quickly as Maya simply put a hand on her hip and smirked.

In his apartment, Cory knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Riley, are you in there?" Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Maya who was only holding a towel _in front_ of her body said, "No. Just little ol me." A startled Cory said, "Maya! What are..." Maya then said, "Having a sleepover with Riley. So... wanna see me drop this towel? I'll do it for a little extra credit in..." Cory then said, "No Maya. I would never... and not in my own house... and..." Maya smirked as she said, "Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. Enjoy the view until then." Maya then walked away as Cory tried to look up. However Cory's head turned and he found himself starring at Maya's nude back side which she didn't cover with her towel, including her bare naked butt. As Maya walked away, Cory found himself starring at each of Maya's butt cheeks as they slowly got raised up and down with the moving of her legs. But then Cory shook his head and then walked away.

Cory was laying naked in his bed alone completely asleep. Maya then slowly walked into Cory's bedroom in just her underwear and then slowly closed the door. Maya then pulled off her bra followed by her panties. Maya then smirked as she starred at Cory's naked body laying on the bed, particularly his large penis. Maya smirked as she softly said, "It's hard when he sleeps. He must be having a nice dream." Maya then slowly got into the bed and laid next to Cory. Maya then pulled a blanket over the two and then slowly laid her body on top of Cory; her legs now pushing against Cory's legs, and her breasts pushing against his chest. The sensation awakened Cory, whose eyes widened at the sight of a nude Maya on top of him. A startled sounding Cory said, "Maya. What are..." Maya then put a finger on Cory's lips and said, "Shhh. I'm here. I want to do this. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please... let me give you a night you won't forget for an _A+_. _Please_." Cory took a deep breath and was still for a moment. But then Cory suddenly had his arms wrap themselves around Maya's back and began to kiss her on the lips. Maya wrapped her arms around Cory too as she said, "Mmmm. Mmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmmm."

Maya then broke her kiss with Cory and moved her head down and began to make small kisses down his chest. Maya then made small kisses to Cory's waist and then hid her head under the blanket as she began to bring Cory's hard penis to her face. Then Maya pushed Cory's penis into her mouth and began to suck on it. Cory let out a gasp and then a long moan as he felt Maya's wet mouth move up and down on his manhood. The sight of Maya's head bouncing up and down under the blanket only turned Cory on more as his penis began to get even longer and harder. Eventually Maya pushed Cory on his side and moved her face to his butt. Maya then stuck out her tongue and began to lick Cory's butt hole. Cory moaned a bit as he began to feel Maya press her entire face against his behind.

Eventually Maya pushed Cory onto his back again and laid on top of him. Maya had her toes brush against Cory's toes, her breasts pushed against his chest, and her hands were now touching his shoulders. Maya looked into Cory's eyes and said, "I'm ready. I want this Mr. Matthews. I want this now." The two took a deep breath and then... Maya lowered her torso down while Cory raised his his, resulting in Cory's penis going into Maya's vagina. The two both moaned as they felt their most private regions be joined. Cory began to moan more as he felt his grown penis be squeezed by the tight walls of Maya's young vagina. Meanwhile Maya began to moan more she felt Cory's adult penis push hard into her teenage body. The two began to grind their bodies against the other as they began to increase the pace of their sexual exercise.

Eventually Maya moved her body up a bit and turned around completely, and began to _reverse ride_ on Cory. The two continued to grind their bodies together, but as they did, now Cory got to do it while starring at the view of Maya's butt cheeks shaking. Cory smiled at the sight of this and began to grab a hold of Maya's buttocks as they continued their sex. Maya meanwhile lowered her head down, grabbed a hold of Cory's feet, and began to suck on his toes. As she did this, Cory moaned and only began to pump his hard member into Maya harder and harder than ever. Eventually Cory felt his climax approach which caused him to grab a hold of Maya's butt harder than ever as his fingers dived deep into her butt cheek skin. Then... Cory orgasmed and shot his love juices into Maya. At the feeling of this, Maya's mouth opened into a large "O" shape as she remained still while feeling then sensation of Cory's love coming into load after load for nearly a minute. Then eventually it ended. Maya turned around and laid next to Cory in his bed as she said, "Wow. I never knew a man could shoot so much into a woman at the end of sex. That was amazing." Cory smiled as he said, "I'm glad you're happy." Then Maya said, "So... was _I_ good? I mean that was my first time." A surprised Cory said, "Maya. You were a virgin before just now?" Maya nodded and said, "Yeah. So... was I good enough to get an _A_?" Cory smiled as he said, "Maya. You have an _A+_ body and that was an _A+_ experience. Consider yourself an _A+_ student."

**THE END (FOR NOW)**

_***Author's Note - Thanks to all of my readers who consistently check out my work and send me positive feedback. Special shout out to my most consistent fans who consistently praise my work: Isaiah Flamez (for being a good friend to talk to), GMW lover1992 (for being so nice to me), k-1992 (glad you always enjoy what I have to offer), rbk2009 (for being kind), gmw world 22 (for giving me some great ideas), Dhardisty708 (for being a long time loyal and loving friend/fan), and Chris (don't know who you are, but you keep leaving me nice comments, feel free to make an account and message me some time). Thanks to everyone for checking out my hot work. Couldn't do it without all of your support. ;)**_


End file.
